Archoss
She saw the eyeless one turn around, hearing the sound. However, the one with the profoundly disturbing thoughts, Nynrhus, called him to ''catch up. Archoss seemed to be staring right at the spot Ithaka was, but then went back to his party. - Archoss' awareness of being followed Archoss is a Toa residing in the Juba Nui Pocket dimension, he is one of the six remaining Toa Juba. Biography In Welcoming , Archoss was dreaming about the former glory of Juba Nui before a disaster happened. He then wakes up and wanders around the house to find the armory to grab his sword. He was playing with it until Lektra send out a distress signal in his and Nynrhus' mind. He then grabbed his shield and headed out to the woodlands where the Power Plant was located. He is later seen again fighting Raddarak until Nynrhus' and Lektra join him, they exchange a few words and enact a strategy to hold off and destroy the Raddarak, Archoss and co. start the traps, as they went as planned until red beams started destroying them. Nynrhus went off to investigate, and Archoss and Lektra continued to fight Raddarak until she tells him that they need to return. They walk in front of the Power Plant, although Archoss is blind Lektra could see that the front was trashed. They both walk in to the building, noticing footprints and claw marks, along with a thing in the mess hall, which was breathing and growling. They are momentarily distracted and notice it was gone, however despite being a Toa of Sonics, Archoss did not notice Skrahdon watching them. After Nynrhus regrouped with his two teams, he told them all what he saw, Archoss was suprised he wasn't aware. But he listened in to everything the Shadowguard had planned and told Nynrhus and Lektra about it. All three engaged their oppenents and fought them until Toagigas released a electric blast and took the cores. He was then seen comforting a distressed Nynrhus after they lost, Nynrhus regained confidence and decided it was time to return to the Tower. In Rogue Army , Archoss' armor is scorched from that electric blast. He then tells Claw about their mission and about the Shadowguard. They were suprised that Claw knew about them, the Toa Juba were then dispatched to find Tarokotta and inadverdantly, Ithaka. They crossed a area where Forgemaster and Krahvan Host warriors lied, where he was unlucky because he tripped over things and landed in bad spots. They then passed statues of the "Hundred Makuta", Archoss was going to explain until he was rudely interuppted by Nynrhus, which led to Claw recounting the time when Galaktous had fallen far from glory. They reached the cave and were confronted by Fraeke and Tarokotta and then were ambushed by Forgemasters and Ithaka. Archoss fought Fraeke, countering his every move until a Path-Forger killed Fraeke and held him hostage. Tarokotta went beserk on the modified Matoran and unwaringly freed Archoss. They were supposed to return to the Onyx Tower but instead went to the Arena on Po Juba, where Archoss and Claw met Varek and left. They then attacked the Arena after Claw used magnetism to level it. They reached Vareks office, finding it empty and discovering a bomb. After Claw was weakened and teleported away by King, Varek's Warlord, Nynrhus, Archoss and finally Lektra were defeated by Varek due to not being able to break his armor. Varek was deciding who to kill first until he was attacked and defeated by Prodax. After the fight, the Toa Juba returned to the Onyx Tower. In the epilogue of Trainees, he and the others see Prodax as a threate. Trial of Prodax In the prologue, he agrees to the bounty on Prodax. And is one of the many Toa Juba to attempt and defend Juba Nui. Abilities and Traits Archoss is a honest person, unlike Claw who keeps things away from his team. He is also blind, as a result of a war. So his other senses have to compensate. '''Toa of Sonics:' Archoss can use, create or manipulate sound, including sonic booms, and pitches Archoss.jpg ArchVSkrah.jpg|Archoss fighting Skrahdon '''Pulse Shields: '''After the Catyclysm, Archoss gained the ability to shield himself and others from harm. Mask and Tools Archoss wields a sword, shield and a shoulder mounted Skyblaster. He wears a mask of Healing, however he must focus to heal the selected being. Category:Sonics Category:Toa of Sonics